1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing apparatuses that embed additional information into digital images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copyright management is important and essential, in addition to copyright protection of intellectual property such as printed document. Digital watermarking is one of the methods for managing the intellectual property.
However, embedding a digital pattern into image data regardless of image process conditions for processing the image data, for example, a screen angle or a screen structure, could cause degradation in image quality.